Seize The Day
by the end of every thing
Summary: A troubled teen street racer just trying to be accepted, A teenage bombshell beauty trying to figure out what's so interesting about him can they find friend ship again or more? Summery sucks but story will be better I Promise! (Hiccup's mom is still alive and he doesn't lose his leg)
1. Chapter 1

Seize The Day

Chapter 1

Hiccup awoke with his neck hurting and his head pounding. As he open his eyes, with blurry vision he looked around and realized he fell asleep in the garage… under his car…again! He groaned as he got up from the floor. His back making popping and cracking noises. He looked up at his baby, a 1996 Toyota supra. It was his first real car he hasn't really told anyone about it. Mostly because he has no friends at school. So he kept to himself.

He walked out of the dusty garage and closed the doors. He walked into his house to put on a different outfit. As he peeled off his dirty oil stained cloths, he looked up and saw himself in the mirror. He was filthy. Grease was splattered all over his face. His arms and hands were almost completely black with dirt! He then made his way to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel. He passed by his father holding a coffee that grumbled something unintelligible which Hiccup just assumed was a" mornin" of some kind. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom, passing by pictures of all kinds. Mostly of when he was just a kid and his mother worrying herself about what 'adventures' his younger self would get into. But he passed one of him when he was 7 playing with his best friend, Astrid. They used to be so close up until about grade 6 then they just started drifting apart.

He turned on the shower and slowly stepped in letting the water run over his bare skin. Washing away all the grime of yesterday. After 20 minutes of cleaning he finally looked human. As he unwillingly got out of the shower, not really looking forward to another day of being made fun of. He thought about what was going on Friday. He would finally race. He's been building up his baby for this. The town of St. Adams had a Huge street racing seen most of his friends race there always. His best friend Thuggery had been racing his 94 240sx for a year now and was making a killing with his crew.

He dressed in his usual attire, black band t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of vans skater shoes. The shirt he wore today was one of his favorites. It was an Avenged Sevenfold** [1]** t-shirt from their album Nightmare **[2]**. He always had a good day when he was wearing this shirt. He raced down the stairs of his small house. His mother Valka was sitting at the table sipping on coffee and reading the newspaper. He ran and grabbed a pop tart and bid a farewell to his mother for the day. He walked out to his 'beater car as he called it. A 1992 Honda civic 4 door 5speed. He looked around the small quiet neighborhood where he grew up. It was like the neighborhoods in the movies. Quiet small houses and decent neighbors. One of them is Astrid. He hoped in the car like he normally dose pushed the clutch in and started the car. But when he went to put it in first gear it wouldn't move. "oh no." "Really!" He cursed his luck as he would be forced to drive his Supra considering his clutch decided to go on today of all days. Today was the first day back from spring break. He hated parking his civic in the school parking lot much less his baby. That no one knew about mind you.

"Well fuck." He said as he unlocked the garage again. He hoped in his baby and started her up. He pushed in the clutch and put it in 1st gear. As he was releasing the clutch he had to concentrate a considerable amount considering this clutch was meant for racing and was very hard not to do burn outs with. As he drove through the streets of this quiet little town called Berk he felt pretty bad for everyone. Hs exhaust was Very loud and shook most of he windows on the street as he drove by.

* * *

He arrived at the parking lot at the school and he tried to be somewhat stealthy. But as you probably figured it didn't work out so well he was in a bright orange car with decals all over it and a loud ass exhaust. He parked in his spot rolled up the windows and armed the alarm. He looked at his car for a moment longer then turned around. Every single person in the parking lot stopped what they were doing and were just staring at him. He was very uncomfortable to say the least. So he stalked away to school trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. This was going to be a very long day…

* * *

He walked into his first period class witch was English and took his seat. He looked around to see who was in the room as he waited for the class to start. He saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting over what looked like to be a banana, Fishlegs was reading a book and Snotlout was hitting on Astrid, unsuccessfully I might add. Astrid was just glaring with full force. It was a rather impressive glare considering how early it was.

"Shut the Fuck up Lout!" Astrid finally having enough for today got up and went to a different seat. To Hiccups surprise it was next to him. After a moment he just brushed it off and laid hi head back down. Astrid now having nothing to do for the next 20 minutes decided now would be the best time to catch up with Hiccup, much to his surprise and annoyance. "So Hiccup… That's some car you got" all she got was a groan in response. This was going to be a very long day indeed…

* * *

**A/N hey guys this is a story iv had an idea for for quite some time now so I hope you enjoy it**

**[1] Avenged Sevenfold's song Seize The Day inspired the title and the story**

**[2] Nightmare is my favorite album by them and I love the t-shirt so that's why I made him wear it**

**I promise things will get more interesting the first chapter is a little boring but it will get better I promise PLEASE PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey all thank you soo much for the reviews I didn't think people would like this that much **

**Shout out to all that reviewed on the first chapter: KnightFury24 thank you im glad you like it, lorde Hiccstrid will be in the future, NightFuryToothless, Motorider: thanks yea I love thos cars and yes the supra is the same as Paul Walker drove, Angryhenry **

**Thank you all heres the next chapter**

* * *

Seize The Day

Chapter 2

Hiccup watched the clock closely almost willing it to change to 3:00. Mostly so he can run away from Astrid. No doubt that she would probably kill him after this morning…

_(Flashback)_

_ "That's some car you got" all Astrid got in reply was a groan. Hiccup lifted his head up and just looked at her. "What do you want Astrid" he asked in an annoyed tone. She looked confused. "Nothing im just talking to an old friend".. He just laughed at her statement. "Yea ok sure". "What are you saying Hiccup?" "Astrid we are far from friends now". She looked surprised at his blunt statement but then started getting angry. No one talks to Astrid Hofferson like that, No one. But just as she as about to respond and yell at him. He stood up and looked at her. He looked pissed like as if she just insulted his culture or something. "Just leave me alone and stay the fuck away". "I'm finally were I want to be and I don't need people like you to bother me". He walked away leaving a very confused, Embarrassed and Angry Astrid._

_(End of Flashback)_

As he watched the clock he began counting down, 5…4…3…2… RING! The bell went off and he rushed to his locker. Only to be shoved against it. He turnd around to see non other than Snotlout. " Well if it isn't my favorite punching bag". "That's some car ya got out there huh". "Yea it is and its faster than your piece of shit Charger" Hiccup replied. Snotlout's parents bought him a 2012 Doge Charger a few years ago and he's been bragging ever since. "That sounds like a challenge!". "Yea it is I'm sick and tired of hearing about your Piece of shit ill see you at the parking lot". As he walked away Snotlout, always having to have the last word shouted. "You'll regret this useless!"

* * *

As he approached the parking lot he saw someone leaning against his car. It was none other than Astrid. "Damn" he muttered. "Knew I couldn't get rid of her that easily "he grumbled. "What do you think you're doing!?" he shouted and she jumped. She whipped her head around to see an agitated Hiccup. "Excuse me?" she replied angrily. "Don't do that you'll scratch the paint!". He ran to the spot she was leaning on moments prior to assess the damage. Satisfied that there isn't a scratch he looks up at Astrid. "Excuse me I have been challenged by your idiot friend so Bye". Astrid just shrugs and to Hiccups utter surprise, she climbs into the passenger seat. "You won't get rid of me that easily" she smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Fine." He replied.

He rolled up to Snotlout. "You ready to loose with that Piece of shit" Snotlout said and his friends all laughed and agreed. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "What type of race are we doing Snotface". Snotlout just glared and said 40 rolling drag on the high way". **[1] "**Fine with me" Hiccup smirked. As he pulled out Astrid looked over in curiosity. "What was that all about?" "I'm going to shut him up I'm so tired of his shit". They merged onto the Highway surprisingly it was clear really no one on. Hiccup was in the left lane and Snotlout was in the right. They were both cruising at 40 mph side by side. Snot looked over and hit the horn 3 times and the cars took off. Astrid was sitting in Hiccup's car with a wide grin plastered on her face. Hiccup shifted into 3rd gear and you could hear the twin turbo spool up. Snot was at least a mile behind them. Hiccup just laughed and got off on his exit and headed home.

* * *

"Hiccup that was amazing!" Astrid exclaimed as she got out of the car. Hiccup just chuckled as he popped the hood. Astrid looked over his shoulder as he checked over everything. Making sure everything would be ok on Friday. "Whatch ya doing?" she asked. "Just making sure everything will be good for Friday". "What's going on Friday"? "Hanging out with friends and a few races" he replied. "Oh… can I come along?" He just looked up in surprise. Tho before he could say anything she got a txt from her mom telling her to come home. "Shit I gotta go I'll see you on Friday Hiccup!". She kissed him on the cheek and smiled then walked away. "O-ok see you then". He has inadvertently got a date with Astrid…

* * *

**A/N ok what do ya think I know the Hiccstrid started pretty soon but ill try to rein it in this time see you next time Please Please review**

**[1] a 40 mph drag is when 2 cars on the highway are doing the same speed one then hits the horn 3 trimes and then they do about a ¼ mile drag down the highway**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to all the people that have put this story on their favorites and Reviewed I really appreciate it thank you all! I didn't think a lot of people would actually like this story so thank you all! And for all who are waiting for the back story to Hiccups rage well… in due time my friends its not time for it soon tho and I know it seems all over the place but it will straighten it self out to also cut me some slack im writing this stuff at 2 in the morning**

**Here's chapter 3**

* * *

Seize The Day

Chapter 3

I woke up 4 hours late apparently no one decided to tell me the power flickered and my alarm was turned off. "Damn it "he cursed as he got out of the shower. He looked at the clock. It read 12:56 pm. "Well no use in going to school now". He got dressed and walked casually out the door. He looked at his civic with an apprehensive look. Trying to push off the inevitable clutch replacement procedure. He would have to operate on the poor car soon. "Well I could do the clutch…OR I could go cruising in the Supra!" he chose the latter out of the two.

* * *

**(Astrid's POV)**

Astrid was angry and annoyed, so nothing was really unusual about that. She's usually annoyed with Snotlout's antics but today was even more annoying. Mostly because he wouldn't stop questioning her why she was in Hiccup's car yesterday. Then he was interrogating her if he was her boyfriend which was responded by a "No" and followed by a mumbled "I wish". Then he thought it would be a good time to flirt with her ALL DAY.

Astrid was also mad because Hiccup was not here Staring at Hiccup was one of her favorite past times due to the fact he was in all her classes and had been filling out quite nicely during the school year. Tho she would never tell him that. She was ignoring Snot's flirting and checker her phone for the zillionth time that hour. "Damn" she mumbled. Ruff looked over and said "What's a matter Beauty Queen your boy toy didn't text you yet?" she teased. Astrid immediately went bright red. "I-I have No idea what you're talking about Ruff" she stammered. She immediately regretted sending ruff those texts last night

_(flashback)_

_ Astrid ran to her house then ran to her room and slammed the door and just slid down the door with a dreamy expression on her face. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he smiled, the way he looked at her, his face when he was speeding down the highway racing Snotlout. "Damn it Astrid pull yourself together I do NOT go gogo eyed over a boy!". "Oh who am I kidding, I don't know how or why but I'm utterly and completely in dare I say it… love." "Oh pull yourself together he just took you one 1 ride in a really fast car." She exclaimed. She pulls out her phone and sends a message to Ruff_

_Astrid: Hey help me I think something's wrong!_

_Ruff: what happened did you get hurt? Are in the the hospital!_

_Astrid: No LOL I think I'm in love! O-O_

_Ruff:…uh What! WITH WHO_

_Astrid: You'll never guess :)_

_Ruff: it better not be Snot or I swear im taking you to the hospital to get your head examind!_

_Astrid: LOL no its not snot…_

_Ruff: TELL ME!_

_Astrid: its Hiccup _

_Ruff: … r u serious_

_Astrid: yea lol_

_Ruff: do you think he has fully forgivin you_

_Astrid: Idk but I hope so …_

_(end of flashback)_

"Astrid…ASTRID!". Astrid was jolted out of her thoughts by Snot. "What do you want now Snotface" she replied bitterly. "I was asking if you wanted to go to the movies after school ya know so you can get a tast of a Real Man instead of a fishbone like hiccup". "for the zillionth time NO and stop asking because it will NEVER happen!". "God I wish Hiccup were here"

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

I was sitting at a gas pump filling up when I saw it drive by. A black 1998 Acura Integra Type R fly down the street. I chased after him as soon as I was finished and caught up to him at a Red light. "HEY!" I shouted to get his attention. He looked over at me and said "What's up nice car". "Yea yours is cool too". I was looking at the car and could clearly tell it was NOT stock by any means. I got a big smile on my face and shouted "Light to Light bet 100$ I win" I smiled. He just smiled and shook his head and said "Your ON". As we were waiting for the green light, both cars poised to launch. I could hear a turbo under his hood start to spool. So the only thing I could do was to get ready for a true challenge. The light turned green and we both took off. I could hear his turbo spool with every shift making a very high pitched sound. It was neck and neck. But at the last second I pulled ahead. Thank God the light was green or else we both would have had a nice pile of tickets.

We pulled off into the Walmart parking. As he got out of the car I noticed he had long black hair wand was very skinny and standing about 6ft2. He laughed and gave me the 100$. "So some car ya got is it a real Type R?". he just laughed and replied "Yea gotta lot done to her tho! Named her Night Fury". "So iv seen" I smiled. "So… Where are you from haven't seen you around before?" I asked. "Yea just moved here will be going to your school starting tomorrow." "ah well see you then" I replied. "Yea and by the way… the names Toothless..."

**Hahaha im so evil I will tell you what happened in due time its not the time yet well there you have it I was asked were toothless so you ask and you shall receive I know Astrid's a bit OCC but whatever thank you to all who reviewed my story for the last chapter I'm trying to make it as good as I can, probably the next chapter will be the reason behind all of Hiccups anger towards Astrid and the other teens so please please review, reviews inspire me to write every chapter so until next time**

**~the end of everything**


End file.
